


Slow Dancing

by Master_of_the_Rebels



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bathroom Sex, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Rebels/pseuds/Master_of_the_Rebels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tim has had an awful day, he comes home to find Jason more than willing to help him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Dancing

Tim growled bitterly to himself as he stepped into his off-campus apartment—really, it was more of a penthouse suite.  Bruce would allow no less—shaking his head ruthlessly to rid himself of the snowflakes that had decided to attack and saturate his hair because of a sudden blizzard.  Today had not been a good day to begin with and it certainly didn’t help that the unexpected snowstorm had hit right as he’d stepped off the bus, which happened to be five blocks from his home.  Needless to say, he was soaked and pissed off and just about ready to beat the next thing that came in contact with him.

 

He was beyond frustrated.  He was one of a few students at the university to be chosen by the psychology department for a special project that didn’t finish until today, about a week and a half after regular students went on winter break.  And it had been a pure disaster that he’d been forced to take the fall for.  The other students had utterly failed to hold up their end and it had left Tim scrambling to pull together all the strings at the last minute.  He knew his own mental faculties well enough to recognize when he was about to collapse from the stress, and he’d been teetering on the edge for a good while now.

 

As he flicked off his boots and hung up his coat and scarf, muscular arms snaked around his waist and drew him back into a strong embrace.  Tim mentally sighed.  _Damn it.  I can’t maim the stupid boyfriend._   A soft purring sounded from his feet and he glanced down to see his and Jason’s cat (a gift from Selina) rubbing up against his legs in greeting.  _Or the stupid boyfriend’s equally stupid cat._ Jason nestled his face in Tim’s neck, pressing chaste kisses to the pale column of skin there.  Tim restrained himself from being violent and simply opted for grabbing Jason’s hands and jerking them away from his body.  

 

Jason yelped as a few of Tim’s fingernails dug in a little deeper than the brunet had intended.  Tim bent down and picked up the cat, draping it over his shoulder and stroking the abnormally long fur in an attempt to calm himself down and relieve the stress of the day.  Jason glared at his pet, which gave a mocking yawn and turned a golden gaze on him.  _Yeah, live it up.  Gloat as much as you want.  Tim still likes me better...I think._   It only occurred to Jason that he was inwardly cursing his cat when Tim disappeared from his sight.

 

Jason frowned at the callous brush off, following the stomping brunet towards the kitchen.  A sudden idea perked his mood.  “You know, Timbo.” The younger man grunted, the sole indication that he was listening.  “I overheard Steph asking Cass to go underwear shopping with her.  Apparently she’s getting rid of all of her old stuff.” Tim sent a withering glare at the playfully grinning redhead. 

 

“First of all, if they find out you were spying on them, they’ll string you up by your balls.  And tell me why, exactly, you think that was information I ever needed to hear?” Tim gritted out and almost shivered at the evil smirk that formed on dark pink lips.

 

“Well, you know, I figured you should go with them.  You could use a different thong because _obviously_ your bitchy attitude right now is because your G-string is too tight.  What else would be up your ass?” Now, on any other day, Jason would have more than likely been yelled at for his mockery, and for irritating Tim with useless comments.  However, today was not any other day and five minutes later found an ice pack tenderly nursing the quickly forming black eye Tim had belted out in a powerful punch for his impudence.  He would have dodged it but it had been entirely uncalled for, or so he would claim if someone were to question him on it.

 

Jason scowled darkly as he heard the cat mewling in a sound that, at the moment, sounded very much akin to raucous laughter at his expense and he grabbed the nearest object—History of War Through the Study of Art, for that _horrible_ class of Tim’s from last semester—and chucked it with brutal force at the stretched out feline.  The Persian leapt in the air with a hissing shriek and his hair rose in fury, spitting and clawing at the air in Jason’s direction.  Jason’s eyes traveled over to Tim as the man gave a snort at his actions and scooped the cat into his arms again.  “Don’t take your own stupidity out on the cat.  It’s not his fault he has a mentally deficient owner.” Tim leaned back into a cushy black chair, holding the cat to him as he went back to petting him.

 

Jason’s jaw almost dropped in shock.  Let’s go over the list of reasons that Jason was in such a stupor, shall we?  First of all, Tim tolerated the cat.  He didn’t like the idea of animals that shed in his space, and he worried often that it would be neglected.  So because Jason was, contrary to all prior given evidence, rather attached to the unique creature, Tim put up with its presence.  But currently, it was lying on its back, the only cat in the world that enjoyed indulging in the occasional belly rub like a common dog and Tim was quite happy to provide it.

 

Reason two was much more subtle than most people would notice, but Jason had known Tim a long time and they’d been dating for nearly two years now, so he knew when Tim was different.  Tim never added insult to injury, especially in the literal sense.  He either dealt out pain and then decided that the victim had suffered an adequate amount or he simply threw hurtful barbs until the person decided they had enough or, in Jason’s case, went to the cave to pummel out his frustrations on some dummies.

 

The third thing that clearly stated something was wrong with Tim was the fact that the man was currently dressed in baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt when he normally dressed in something he deemed presentable in the case that someone came for an unexpected visit.  His current disheveled appearance clearly stated that visitors could pound on his door all they wanted but he had no intentions of letting them inside.  So now, to figure out what had the normally temperamental little bird firmly set in menopause mood swing mode.

 

Jason’s hand dropped to his lap with the slowly melting ice, his other coming up to prod carefully at the damage as he cautiously began his investigation.  “So, Tim.  How was your day?” He noted the faltering movement of Tim’s hand on the cat’s body.  _Got it on the first try, then?_   “You had that big presentation today on…Neurotechnical Psychology, right?” Ooooh, that was definitely an eye twitch and some grinding teeth.  He was getting _much_ better at guessing what was going through Tim’s head.

 

Deciding that Tim wouldn’t unceremoniously dump their pet onto the floor, Jason took a chance and stood to walk across the room, standing behind Tim’s chair.  He set the ice pack aside and began to gently knead the stiff muscles in Tim’s shoulders.  The man had been overly stressed lately, that much was obvious.  One of his hands came up to the nape of Tim’s neck, digging relentlessly into the kinks he found.

 

Tim’s eyes slid shut and his head tipped forward, lips parting in a breathy groan.  It felt so _good_.  Jason smiled softly, happy he could at least help in a simple way.  It was sometimes difficult for them to be together.  There relationship was a mishmash of conflicting missions and they didn’t get to see one another often, a fact that had prompted them to invest in a shared living space a little over a year ago.  That way, they knew that at the end of the day, or week, or however long, they’d at least be able to be with each other.  “Tell me what happened, Tim?” Jason phrased the request in question form, knowing Tim would respond better to it.

 

Jason was frowning when Tim released a heavy sigh and rolled his neck, placing the cat back on the ground.  The brunet looked up at the blatantly displayed concern in his lover’s teal eyes and he felt himself melt a bit.  Years ago, it would have been ridiculous to tell Tim that just looking at Jason could soothe him, but now, he was fully willing to admit that he lived for the moments he could see the man’s intensity shining for him.

 

Walking around the chair, his bare feet padded quietly on the fluffy carpeting and he pressed himself fluidly against Jason’s body, wrapping his arms around that sturdy torso and burying his face into the dip in Jason’s collarbone.  He gave a tiny smile when he felt Jason’s arms immediately surround him and pull him closer comfortingly.

 

Tim inhaled Jason’s leather and cherry cigarette scent as he felt the larger man rock him gently from side to side.  The brunet was suddenly overwhelmed with gratefulness.  Yes, many things had happened to him that could qualify as misfortune, however Tim had always considered his life to be…satisfactory, good even.  But when he’d finally been able to add Jason in as a consistent factor, days seemed brighter and his outlook had changed on so many things.  Just being able to say he had a boyfriend was something but being able to claim that said boyfriend was Jason, that they had overcome so much adversity as a couple…well, that was something else in itself entirely. 

 

A bitter stinging surfaced at the corner of his eyes and he grumbled to himself, tightening his arms and pushing his face harder into Jason’s firm chest, adamantly restraining the tears of mixed happiness and frustration, unable to decide which feeling was currently more prominent.  A large hand sifted through his hair as Jason seemed to realize he was losing the battle against his tears.  Hot salt water hit the collar of Jason’s shirt and the man hunched affectionately around Tim’s body when he felt it on his skin.

 

“I—” It was all he managed to get out before he couldn’t hold it any longer and a choked sob escaped him.  Jason’s entire body tensed up at the rare display of emotion and he growled darkly.  Shifting, he tugged Tim’s arms around his shoulders before crouching slightly and lifting Tim into his arms, an arm behind his back and one scooped under his knees.  Had Tim not been in the midst of a complete mental breakdown, he might have complained about the girlish position but as it were, he simply held on tighter.

 

Jason’s eyebrows drew together in distress when he felt Tim’s mouth sucking lightly at his neck between cut off gasps and silent sobs.  It was a habitual comfort thing that he did when he was depressed, something Jason was fairly sure only he knew about, and even then it happened so infrequently.  He pushed his cheek against Tim’s, carrying the man towards the bathroom and ignoring the fact that there was going to be quite the glaring hickey on his skin after this. 

 

Flicking the light on, he revealed the black marble bathroom, decorated to Tim’s simple, contemporary preferences with tasteful silver faucets and fixtures.  He set Tim near the toilet where the man instantly slumped, dropping his head down and pushing against his eyes with the heels of his palms.  Jason moved towards the beautiful Jacuzzi style bathtub, leaning down and twisting the knob to a hot temperature.  After closing the tub so it would fill, he turned towards the little soap shelf beside him and grabbed the bottle of bubble bath that was there solely because he’d demanded it.  They had yet to use it because Jason had wanted to keep it for a special occasion but he figured now was as good a time as any. 

 

He upended the viscous liquid right beneath the stream of water and watched as bubbles began to form.  With a soft smile, he turned back to Tim who was still in the same position.  His expression turned compassionate and he moved swiftly over to the brunet, kneeling in front of him and dragging his hands away from his red eyes.  Tim threw a half-hearted glare up at him but Jason merely kissed his fingers. 

 

“Take a bath with me, Tim.” Tim’s eyes flicked towards the growing pile of bubbles before sighing and allowing himself to be raised into a standing position.  Jason grinned at him, reaching forward to peal the red t-shirt from his upper body, dropping it off to the side and then removing his own black and white one.  His grin grew when Tim reached forward of his own accord to push the redhead’s pants down his hips and he mimicked the action for his boyfriend.

 

When they were both naked, Jason led Tim towards the tub, stepping in first before letting Tim get in after him.  The brunet hesitated briefly but lifted his foot over the edge and followed the man.  Jason gave him an encouraging smile, not touching Tim in any excessive way, doing his best to get across that he just wanted to make the man feel better.

 

Jason sat down, leaning back against the edge of the bathtub, beckoning Tim to do the same.  Tim almost did as asked before he changed his mind and turned around, sitting with his back against Jason’s chest instead of facing the other man.  Jason gave him a short look of surprise before moving to accommodate Tim’s body.  Tim settled comfortably between Jason’s spread legs and leaned his head back onto a broad shoulder, shutting his eyes and concentrating on the warmth of the water and the soothing sound of the bubbles gently popping. 

 

Jason traced his fingers delicately across Tim’s chest, watching the wet trails they left behind in nonsensical designs.  The silence lasted for some time and was comfortable for him, but Tim shifted a bit, indicating that he was getting ready to say something.  “The professors asked me to stay after for a bit when the presentations were done.  To discuss the grade.” Tim continued in a quiet, rather monotonous voice.  “The short and short of it was that my classmates pretty much sold me out.” Jason scowled sinisterly.

 

“They told the teachers that I had taken complete control and wouldn’t let them do anything, which is ridiculous, they’re just covering their asses because they didn’t _want_ to do anything.  They probably figured I’d rat on them, which I wouldn’t because it’s not worth the effort.” Tim felt as Jason’s entire body stiffened, muscles bunching dangerously.  “The professors basically told me that I would be receiving a failing grade and would be written up by the department for interference with fellow students’ education.”

 

“Tell me you explained what really happened.” Jason demanded in a low rumble of growing anger.

 

Tim scoffed.  “Of course I did.  But unfortunately, it’s a group of seven people saying the exact same thing versus myself.  Who do you honestly think is going to be taken seriously?  And the likelihood of one person being able to complete that project in the span of two or three nights is practically impossible, unless you’re me.” It wasn’t conceit. It was just the bitter truth.  Only a Bat would have the access to all of that information without the normal extensive research required.  Just a few figures and phrases into the super computers and he could practically generate a report overnight.

 

Jason wrapped his other arm around Tim’s waist, pulling the paler man closer to him.  Tim sighed and altered their positions slightly so he could look up at Jason who was frowning deeply.  “I _need_ that A, Jason.  I earned above that on this presentation, but it’s completely useless now.  What am I supposed to do?” His voice sounded hopeless and it grated on Jason’s nerves, not because it was annoying but because it was a sound that he hated hearing come out of Tim’s mouth.

 

“Nothing.  There’s nothing you can do.  Me, on the other hand…” Jason trailed off, already planning the methods to hunt down Tim’s asshole classmates and torture them until they begged for mercy.

 

“What are you going to do?  Put all those muscles to use and beat him up?” Tim chuckled at the joke before seeing the serious glint in the bright eyes.  “Jason!  You can’t beat up my classmates!”

 

“Sure I can.  It’s just a matter of getting away with it.” Jason shrugged.  When Tim opened his mouth to protest, Jason shut him up by sealing their lips together, abusing the chance of the brunet’s mouth being open by slipping his tongue in deeply.  Tim’s objection died abruptly and quickly progressed into a hearty moan.  Pulling away from the kiss, though leaving bare centimeters between them, Jason questioned, “Does it bother you so much that I want to help you get that grade?”

 

Tim blinked at him in surprise and loosed a small laugh, already feeling his mood lift substantially.  “Stupid.” He lifted a hand and wrapped it around the side of Jason’s head, pulling the man back to him and speaking into the kiss.  “Do whatever you want.  Since when have I ever been able to stop you?” Jason grinned and meshed their lips back together all too willingly.

 

He sucked at Tim’s tongue, drawing the man into a short battle that Tim readily let him take power over.  Jason’s hands trailed down Tim’s abdomen to ghost his fingers over the brunet’s flaccid length.  A shiver ran lazily up Tim’s spine and he moaned when long digits wrapped around him, pumping slowly to bring him to a full erection.  They shifted simultaneously, Jason’s legs coming in while Tim spread his own.  Jason hooked his feet on the inside of Tim’s calves to keep the man’s legs open.

 

Tim lifted his right hand to delve artistic fingers into the unruly tuft of white locks.  He could feel Jason’s generous size prodding against him, already thick and stiff and fully willing for the next step.  The brunet turned his head to the right to kiss beneath Jason’s jaw as he felt fingers circling his entrance, hissing in pleasure as Jason pushed one of his fingers past the tight ring of muscle.  Tim rocked against the smooth thrusting motion, welcoming the invasion of another finger with a nip on tanned skin, feeling Jason’s heart skip a beat beneath his lips.

 

Jason pushed his fingers in and out slowly, taking his time stretching Tim.  They usually did this quickly, enjoying the brief pain, but he wanted Tim to get satisfaction from everything they did right now.  He didn’t want to rush, so he ignored his own desires for the moment.

 

Tim was tight, squeezing down when Jason slowly added a third finger.  He listened to the pleasured hitch of breath and he heard his name escape in a breathy plea of ecstasy.  He curled his fingers searchingly, watching the expressions on the other’s face.  Lips parted and closed with each inward and outward movement of his hand.  His other hand left its job of stroking Tim’s cock, drifting upwards to toy with hardened nipples.  Jason dipped his head to drop wet kisses to the pale shoulder being openly offered to him. 

 

Tim’s eyes opened when he felt Jason’s fingers leave him and he lifted slightly when he felt Jason gradually guiding their bodies together.  He looked out of the corner of half-lidded eyes as Jason pressed his mouth to his ear to speak huskily. 

 

“Tell me, Tim,” he ordered softly, pushing the head of his cock past the thoroughly prepared entrance.  “How do you want it?  I need to hear you say it.” Tim shivered as Jason entered him unhurriedly, stretching him amply about his wide girth and giving him a sense of fullness he’d never felt with anyone else.  He gave pause at Jason’s words, wondering what Jason would do if he altered the usual response of ‘fuck me’ to something different to fit what he was needing at the moment.

 

“Love me.” He breathed out heavily, tightening his grip on Jason’s head as he found himself fully seated in the man’s lap, taking him in to the hilt.  Jason blinked at the words, glancing down to see the vulnerability on that flawless face but also seeing the desperate truth in sparkling baby blues.  He pressed a kiss to Tim’s temple and nodded. 

 

“Whatever you want, Tim.” He murmured, twining one of his hands with Tim’s free one.  Jason pulled out and rocked in leisurely and deeply, circling his hips a bit each time to vary the pressure.  Tim cried out softly as Jason continued the slow and steady pace, sensuality thick and palpable in the air. 

 

Jason could feel Tim’s nails scratching lightly at his scalp and he trailed love bites and kisses on every inch of skin he could reach, whispering words of affection and care for each one.  Tim allowed the water to carry his weight as he followed Jason’s passionate thrusts, his prostate massaged rhythmically with every motion.  He shut his eyes tight, a single tear slipping out from beneath long lashes as he reveled in the incredible warmth and love being impressed into every piece of him.  Eyelids fluttered open when Tim felt lips kissing the streak away from his cheek.

 

Jason smiled tenderly, placing a delicate kiss on pale pink lips.  “I love you, you know that, right, Tim?  I love you so much.” He pushed their lips together again, tongue delving shallowly and tangling with Tim’s, humming pleasantly as Tim returned the kiss fervently.  It took a few more strokes for both of them to reach their climax and while it wasn’t the mind-blowing orgasm that sometimes accompanied their lovemaking, it made it no less intense because unlike the other times, their synchronized peaks were hit with overflowing emotions. 

 

Tim felt the gentle pulsing of Jason’s release inside of him, a tingling warmth of being filled even further.  Jason was left breathless as Tim clenched about him in measured waves, feeling the man lightly sucking at his neck again but this time because of happiness.  They stayed in their relaxed positions as they came down restfully from their respective highs.

 

Tim shifted a bit, letting Jason, now soft, slip effortlessly from his body.  Jason’s careful preparation combined with the soothing heat of the bath prevented him from feeling any pain and he lifted his body from the water with relative ease.  Jason followed him and they dried off in silence, exchanging light touches and affectionate kisses during short interludes.  Dinner was a quick affair, both men feeling exhausted all of a sudden and they collapsed into bed early that night, Tim wrapped up tightly in Jason’s arms.

 

—0—0—0—0—0—

 

Tim awoke alone the next morning around a quarter past ten, but a note on the pillow beside him let him know that Jason had to leave early and that he would find his breakfast already made and ready to heat up in the oven.  Tim sat up, the covers slipping from his body and he shivered a bit at the chill in the air.  He glanced around and spotted the sweatshirt that Jason normally wore, the black piece of clothing folded neatly on the bench at the end of the bed with another note.  Picking it up, Tim smirked at the words written there.

 

 _It’s cold, Babybird, so put this on.  I wore it all morning before I had to leave just so it would smell like me.  I know how much you like that._ There was a cocky little winking smiley face after it.  Tim tossed the note aside before bringing the sweatshirt up to his face and taking a deep inhale, finding Jason’s words to be true.  He wouldn’t argue with the fact that he liked the scent so he just put the top on, feeling how baggy it was compared to how snug it appeared when Jason wore it.  Tim’s eye twitched. 

 

 _I seriously need to work harder at building more muscle.  I’m starting to look like a girl in comparison._   Slipping on fuzzy socks, he padded out into the living area of the apartment, seeing his breakfast immediately.  He smiled indulgently as he noticed another note, this time on top of a book set beside his blueberry scones.  Placing a couple on a plate and into the already preheated oven, he turned back to the book. 

 

The Complete Works of Sherlock Holmes by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.  Oddly enough, he’d never read the entire series, just various anecdotes here and there.  Tim picked up the note.  _Hey, I figured you could use a good day of rest and relaxation so just start the fire, grab some hot chocolate, and read the book.  Babs tells me it’s good so I tried to read it and hated it.  Which is why I think you’ll probably like it.  I’ll be back about mid-afternoon.  See you later!_

 

 _Hot chocolate…_ Tim immediately went about doing just that.  Around thirty minutes later, he was curled up comfortably in front of the fireplace, the only working one in the building since they lived on the top floor.  Hot chocolate sat in a half-finished mug on the table beside him along with the empty plate that had previously held his scones.  He was flipping through the book, already immersed in the writing.

 

At about half past four, Jason stepped through the door of the apartment with a wide grin plastered on his face.  He found Tim, exactly as he’d hoped to find him; in front of the fire and his nose buried in the book.  As he neared the other man, Tim looked up and gave Jason a soft smile of greeting.  “Welcome home.” He tilted his head up as Jason leaned down to press a kiss to his lips.

 

“You read too quickly, Babybird.” Jason cocked an eyebrow in amusement as he saw that Tim was more than halfway through the book already.  Blue eyes lit up in sudden remembrance.  “Oh, hey!  Guess what?” Tim blinked at him curiously and Jason didn’t wait for a reply as he fished out a folder from his messenger bag.  “Apparently your classmates were possessed or something.  They all made handwritten apologies to you, and the professors gave you an A with accolades to boot.”

 

Tim’s head snapped up sharply at the words before he opened the folder and stared in shock at the pile of papers inside, all addressed to him.  “Jason…you…what in the world did you do?  You didn’t really beat them up, did you?” Tim demanded, fixing the redhead with a reprimanding glare.

 

Jason rolled his eyes.  “Of course I didn’t beat them up.  I don’t particularly feel like incurring your wrath, thanks.  I just…made it clear that you have a very angry boyfriend who doesn’t like it when people treat you unfairly or improperly.” Tim gave him a blank stare before shaking his head in wonder and turning back to look at his grade.

 

Still gazing at the black inked letter, he gestured for Jason to come nearer.  When Jason had sauntered close enough, Tim reached up and grabbed onto a fistful of hair, yanking the man down to crush a bruising kiss to his lips.  Jason gave a muffled grunt of surprise and Tim pulled away, staring up with at the stunned male with an uncharacteristic grin of his own.  “Thank you.  Jason, _thank you_.  You have no idea how much this means to me.”

 

Jason smiled at Tim’s delight.  “Ah, I think I have an idea.  Hey, don’t I get a reward for doing a good deed?” His smile turned lascivious as his eyes trailed over Tim’s bundled up figure.  “I see you put the sweatshirt on.  Should I help you take it off?”

 

Tim scowled at him.  “Is sex seriously all you think about?” Jason blinked at the vehemence in the words, though he figured he should have expected it.  Yesterday was a special exception.

“No, it isn’t.  Actually, I wanted you to dance with me.” All right, that was a lie.  He’d wanted to ask for sex but the idea had suddenly popped into his head and dancing by the firelight seemed romantic at the moment.  Tim was staring at him like he was insane and Jason laughed, tossing aside his bag and grabbing Tim’s hands to pull him up.  “Come on, Babybird.” He pulled Tim flush against him, maneuvering their bodies towards the carpet in front of the fire, wrapping his arms around Tim’s waist.  “Dance with me.”

 

It could have been the firelight reflecting on the man’s face but he could have sworn he saw a light blush form at his request.  Tim buried his face in his neck as usual and wound his arms around his shoulders.  “There’s no music.”

 

Jason nuzzled the silky black strands of hair with his nose and mumbled, “Who cares?  Sing in your head.”

 

They were quiet after that, simply enjoying each other’s company as the light from the flames licked across their slowly moving feet.


End file.
